


Colors

by Avenging_corgi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: “Please, sir. I-I-I,” he choked on his words as Zee squeezed again, slowing the blood supply to his brain.“You what?”“I want to come please.” Brandon whimpered, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I-I-I know I don’t deserve it.” He added as Zee shifted his hips up higher on his thighs, sinking deeper inside him.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For one, if you found this by searching your own name, turn back now because I am a shitty human being and you should know better.   
> Two the title is inspired by Halsey's Colors, my theme for writing this  
> Three this was inspired kinda by this Sin Bin Prompt http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4829646#cmt4829646

Brandon shivered as Zdeno ran his knuckles over the back of his neck, touching the warm silver of his necklace, “Sensitive?” Zee asked, slightly amused. Brandon flushed, scraping his teeth over his plush bottom lip, looking away from his Captain’s gaze.

It was his choice to say yes when Zdeno offered, “Are you nervous?” Zdeno asked and Brandon nodded. “I will not make you do anything you do not want.” He said, taking his hand from Brandon’s neck to go into the trainer’s room and get his hand looked at. It was bleeding sluggishly and it stung every time he flexed his fingers. He split his knuckles on Matt Martin’s cheekbone and helmet.

“I’m going to get my hand checked out, go shower.” He said casually, but there was a bite to it, making it an order Brandon jumped to follow. “Put in that plug I bought you.” He added over his shoulder as he walked away.

Brandon trembled as he stood in the furthest shower stall from the door. He slicked up his fingers with the lube, fingering himself open, gasping as he brushed his prostate. Once the curved black plug was pushed into his slick pink hole he tensed and gave himself a slow stroke before washing off.

When Brandon had dressed in his suit and grabbed his bag, Zee was in the corner talking to one of the coaching staff. He looked up and those green eyes focused solely on him, sending a spark down his spine. Brandon watched as Zee wrapped up the conversation and jerked his head towards the door.

Once outside in the parking garage he looked at Zee again, “I caught a ride with Pasta today.” He said, rubbing his neck, he could still feel Zee’s touch on his skin. Zee nodded and pulled his keys from his pocket, thumbing the fob until lights flashed on a black Audi that they made their way over to.

They drove quietly to Zee’s place, “I’ll make us something to eat, you go change out of your suit.” Zee said as they got inside and he motioned to the door to the left of the stairs. Brandon headed into the guest bathroom that he found, looking around as he set his bag down. He changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, tugging it over his head and flipping the hood back as he headed back out. The plug moved with every step he took, brushing against his prostate and making his dick twitch where it was folded up in his waistband. He found his way into the kitchen and paused when he saw Zee standing at the counter.

He had changed from his black suit into a pair of Warrior sweats that hung too low to be appropriate, barely clinging to his narrow hips. His black t-shirt clung to his arms and shoulders, not to mention his shifting back muscles as he worked on their post-game meal. Brandon must have made a noise, causing Zee to turn around. Brandon flushed and resisted the urge to squirm as precum dripped from his slit.

His hand was wrapped in gauze and he had a sandwich in his hands. “Sit, I just finished making these.” He said, motioning to the chairs at the island. Brandon sat gingerly, gasping quietly when the plug shifted and took the plate he was offered, picking up the sandwich and biting in as Zee turned and dug around in the fridge for a protein shake.

“Strawberry banana or, what is this one? Orange mango?” he asked, head still in the fridge.

“Um, strawberry please.” He said after swallowing his bite trying not to move. Zee poured the two premade shakes into glasses and set them on the counter before coming around and sitting down.

Brandon fidgeted when he finished his sandwich and swirled what was left of the smoothie around in his glass, glancing up at Zee as he grabbed his glass and drained what was left.

Brandon grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, washing them off and sticking them in the dishwasher. He jumped when a hand ran along his lower back, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Zee said, sliding his warm fingers under the hem of Brandon’s hoodie to run over the warm skin of his back.

Brandon braced his hands on the lip of the counter and swallowed hard as Zee pressed his lips to the back of his neck. Brandon let out a shaky breath as Zee slipped his fingers into Brandon’s waistband, “You can tell me no.” He said, kissing Brandon’s hair.

The blue-eyed defenseman shook his head as Zee cupped his hand around Bandon’s hip under his waistband, turning him around. Brandon stared up at Zee with dark eyes and pink cheeks, “Hey,” he mumbled, licking his lips.

Zee tracked the movement, “Hey.” He said, his free hand coming up to tip Brandon’s chin up. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. Brandon nodded, swallowing hard.

Zee pressed his lips to Brandon’s and Brandon went limp against the counter. Zee dragged his knuckles down the front of Brandon’s sweats, feeling how hard he was. “I want you to fuck me please.” Brandon said softly when Zee pulled back. Zee smiled and ran his thumb over Brandon’s bottom lip.

“Please what?” Zee asked with a smirk.

“Please, sir.” Brandon said, flushing down his neck and under the collar of his hoodie. “I need it.” He mumbled, not wanting to beg. Zee slipped his hand into the back of Brandon’s sweats, grabbing a handful of Brandon’s pert ass, squeezing softly.

“Let’s go upstairs.” The older man suggested, tugging back when Brandon started to grind on his thigh. He turned and headed towards the stairs, making sure Brandon was following him.

Zdeno pulled his black shirt off over his head, looking over at Brandon as he stared. Zee reached out a long arm and pulled the younger defenseman over to him, “were you a good boy and went to get tested like your Captain asked?” he asked softly.

“Y-y-yes, s-s-sir.” Brandon stuttered, looking at Zee’s throat where his gold cross was sitting.

“And?”

“I’m clean.” Brandon mumbled, glancing up through his bangs before Zee slid his huge hand around his waist and dragged the hem up to touch his warm skin. Zee pushed his hand into Brandon’s sweats, sliding his fingers down Brandon’s pretty ass to push on the plug.

Brandon gasped and Zee smirked, pressing a kiss to his warm lips, his free hand coming up to tilt his head the way he wanted, licking into his mouth. Brandon’s hands came up to rest on Zee’s arms, whimpering when Zee pressed harder against the plug, making it nudge right up against his prostate.

“Feel good?” Zee asked as Brandon’s fingers dug into his arms. Brandon nodded as Zee slid Brandon’s sweats down with his free hand, letting them pool at his ankles. The bigger man pulled his hands away from Brandon and tugged his hoodie up over his head and off.

“Let’s get you on the bed.” Zee said, enjoying the expanse of lean muscled skin that was now bared to him. Brandon sprawled on his back, staring up at his captain as Zee put a knee on the bed, bracing his hands on either side of Brandon’s lean hips.

“Please.” Brandon said, his legs falling open. Zee ran his hand up Brandon’s thigh, kissing his knee and kneeling on the bed.

“Please what?” Zee asked, pushing his long fingers against the thick plug inside Brandon’s hole.

“Please fuck me, sir.” Brandon whimpered, swallowing hard as Zee ran his finger around his stretched rim. Zee hummed and tugged on the base of the plug, pulling it out and setting it on the towel that was laid on the bed. He ran his finger around Brandon’s rim, “Good boy, you’re ready for me aren’t you?” he asked, popping the cap on the lube he grabbed from the nightstand.

Brandon shivered and looked up at his captain, “Yeah, I am. Please.” Zee nodded and dribbled lube over his fingers, letting it warm before pushing two fingers inside Brandon.

The younger defenseman shifted, his eyes trailing down to Zee’s still covered legs. He still had his sweats on and Brandon, didn’t know if Zee was going to take them off or keep them on while he fucked him.

Zee pulled his fingers out and stood, shoving off his sweats and Brandon gasped when he saw Zee was commando. Zee’s green eyes flicked up to Brandon’s face, “Didn’t feel like putting any on when I changed.” He said, wrapping his slick fingers around his long, thick cock.

Brandon swallowed hard and stared as Zdeno slicked himself up. Seeing Zee hard for the first time was, um, slightly terrifying? Zee’s dick was every bit as big as the rest of him. Almost nine and a half inches long, and at least three inches around.

Zee pushed Brandon’s legs apart and pulled one long leg around his hip, “Good boy. Are you ready?” Zdeno asked, pushing his fingers back inside Brandon’s snug hole. He pushed those long fingers against Brandon’s prostate, lighting the younger defenseman up from the inside. He nodded fervently, clutching at the sheets below his body.

Zee kissed the inside of Brandon’s thigh before bracing himself over Brandon and lining up, pushing inside him with a low moan.

He went tight, eyes squeezing shut and his erection started to flag, until Zee pulled back and pushed back inside, brushing his prostate. When Zee bottomed out Brandon let out a whimper and his eyes rolled up.

“ _You’re so good for me. Fuck you’re so tight and wet._ ” He growled in Slovak, big hand coming up to wrap around Brandon’s throat. Brandon’s vision started to go gray around the edges and he felt Zee’s huge dick drag against his prostate.

Brandon’s pleasure sparked up his spine as Zee let go of his throat and rested his hand on his collarbone. The younger D-man took a huge, gasping breath, the gray fading from his eyes. “Do it again.” He begged, voice ruined.

Zee slowly fucked Brandon, his throat fit perfectly between his index finger and thumb, he dug his fingertips into the corded muscle of his strong neck. Brandon squirmed as Zee continued his slow, torturous pace.

“Please, sir. I-I-I,” he choked on his words as Zee squeezed again, slowing the blood supply to his brain.

“You what?”

“I want to come please.” Brandon whimpered, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I-I-I know I don’t deserve it.” He added as Zee shifted his hips up higher on his thighs, sinking deeper inside him.

“You can touch me, Brandon.” He said, noticing Brandon’s hands hadn’t moved from the bed since he was laid out. Brandon’s hands came up and rested on Zee’s wide shoulders, digging his fingers in and arching up.

Zee looked down the length of Brandon’s body, his gorgeous dick was cut and laying heavy and painfully hard on his stomach. “ _Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Brandon._ ” He growled in Slovak, squeezing his throat once more.

Brandon’s dick twitched between them and dripped precum all over his skin. He moaned and jerked when Zee pulled out and started to speed up his thrusts. Brandon was so wet and hot around his dick.

“Fuck me, please sir.” He whined, clawing at Zee’s shoulders and back, his nails too short to do any damage. Zee sat back on his heels and pulled out, Brandon whimpered and grabbed at him.

Zee smacked his hands away and flipped him over, dragging his hips up and grabbing the lube again. Squeezing a generous amount onto the length of his dick before sliding back inside his line-mate.

Brandon buried his face in the sheets, breathing in the smell of Zee’s cologne imbedded in the expensive cotton as his Captain dug his fingers into his hips and pounded his ass like a jackhammer. He slid up the bed and braced his hands on the ornate iron headboard, pushing back when Zee pulled back.

“Please let me come.” His voice went high as Zee’s hand left his hip and wrapped around his throat again. “I’ll do anything, I promise, please j-just let me come.” He choked as Zee’s huge hand went tight around his throat.

Zee snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt inside Brandon, “Come for me, pretty boy.” He breathed, pulling Brandon up on his knees to rest against his chest as Brandon wrapped his hand around his own dick. “C’mon baby boy, you’ve been so good for me tonight, that goal was gorgeous and you deserve to come. Now.” He rumbled in Brandon’s ear.

Brandon barely got a full-length stroke before he was coming so hard his vision whited out, Zee released his hold on Brandon’s throat at the same time.

Zee’s green eyes rolled up in his head as Brandon went vice tight round him, “ _Fuck_.” He moaned, orgasming inside Brandon.

 

Zee laid on the freshly made bed, the sheets were in the washer and Brandon was sitting beside him, touching the hand shaped bruise on his throat.

“Sorry about that.” Zee said, looking over at him. Brandon shook his head, “It’s okay,” he said softly, “I don’t mind but I’m going to get chirped for it tomorrow.” He blushed prettily and if Zee was any younger he would be getting hard again.

Brandon looked over at him as he poked at the bruises on his hips. “Does it turn you on?” he asked, “the bruises?” Zee let his eyes travel over his skin, lingering on the dark bruises littering him from the last few weeks.

He shrugged, “A little. I’ve been in the league for so long that I’ve acquired a little pain kink.” He admitted, “And Bergy calls me a sadist.” He added, pressing his fingers into a deep bruise from blocking a shot on his own hip.

Brandon watched with his teeth sunk into his plush bottom lip. “I like it.” He said, licking over his lip shyly.

Zee ran his fingers down Brandon’s arm and squeezed his palm. “Good boy,” he praised, kissing Brandon softly. 


End file.
